


High By The Beach

by KiwiGrey1998



Series: Bryars Monster High Series [1]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Lesbian Character, Marijuana, Post Thirteen Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiGrey1998/pseuds/KiwiGrey1998
Summary: A first date for a Genie and Werewolf, what happened next is history.
Relationships: Gigi Grant/Howleen Wolf
Series: Bryars Monster High Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074860
Kudos: 2





	High By The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place post 13 Wishes, I apologise for the OOC behaviour. please water me with your criticisms and thoughts.

Howleen couldn't believe she had a date, with Gigi Grant no less. She had never told anyone other than Twyla before, but she had known for a long time how she felt about ghouls. And Gigi? She was pure perfection in Howleens eyes, she was definitely surprised to say the least when Gigi invited her to go on a date at the beach. As scared as she was for anyone to find out, she was mostly thrilled someone like Gigi asked her, plain old Howleen out. With a last look at her phone she went rifling through her closet for something to wear. She settled on some light blue denim shorts and her favorite t-shirt, and a pair of sandals from Clawdeens room. Slipping a bikini in her backpack she set off to meet up with Gigi.

Gigi on the other hand, was panicking, just a little bit. She had never been on a date. She knew she liked guys and ghouls, but she never really had the chance. _What if this goes poorly? This was a shitty idea, I don't know what I'm doing. Maybe she won't notice I'm just winging it._ Gigi steeled herself, smoothed down her sundress and grabbed her purse. 

A short while later Howleen arrived where Gigi asked her to meet and was surprised to see a small picnic laid out for them. A pair of hands went over her eyes. "Surprise!" Howleen jumped and turned around to see Gigi, to her she looked absolutely radiant especially with her pink hair blowing in the wind. "Uh, hey Howleen." Gigi smiled at her and Howleen felt her stomach flip.

"H-hey Gigi, you look...wow" Howleen said, Gigi blushed and gestured towards the picnic blanket. They sat down as Howleen rifled through her bag for something. "Hey do you mind if I smoke before we eat? I just don't have much of an appetite lately." Howleen asked sheepishly, pulling out a pipe and grinder from her bag.

"Is that pot?" When Howleen nodded, Gigi smiled. "Sure, do you mind if I join you?" It was Howleens turn to ask a question as she passed Gigi the pipe.

"When did you try pot? I didn't think you'd have it in the lamp." Gigi took a long drag, coughing as she handed the pipe back. Howleen hid a chuckle as she brought it back to her own lips.

"Venus, Lagoona and I smoked together a few times, Venus grows her own. You're so pretty Howleen." Gigi turned pinker than usual, something Howleen hadn't thought possible, finding herself blushing at the genies words.

"Thank you...so,uh are you good friends with Venus and Lagoona?" Howleen found herself feeling pleasantly high, but unsure where to take the conversation as they shared the pipe.

"Yeah, or at least with Venus, Lagoonas… nice but just a bit too.." Gigi paused looking for the right word. 

"Much of a jock?" Howleen supplied and they dissolved into giggles. They sat in comfortable silence for awhile before Gigi started the conversation again, this time while they started their food.

"When did you know that you liked ghouls?" She asked. Howleen smiled fondly and laid back on the sand.

"I was about 12, I had a crush on Twyla of all ghouls." She chuckled softly, "When we were maybe 14 I asked her on a date, she said yes. I was ecstatic at the time, turned out it was like dating a sister would be like. She's still my best friend and the experience confirmed for her that she was straight." Howleen looked over at Gigi, who was smiling down at her. "Lay down with me? Tell me how you knew?"

"I think I just always knew, in the lamp it was only me and WIsp as you know. However when I read books I had crushes on characters that were intriguing, guys and ghouls and normie alike. I pictured them in my head and read about them. But it wasn't until the first time I was summoned that I realised how beautiful ghouls were, and how handsome the guys around me were. " Gigi closed her eyes, hands behind her head. "I always knew I was bisexual, but you were the first person I ever wanted to try seeing."

"So, this must be your first date then?" Howleen asked mischievously. Gigi nodded, embarrassed. "It's ok, this is my first real date to. Nobody but you and Twyla even know I like ghouls." Gigi grabbed her hand, Howleen looked back at the genie and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, that was nice..." Gigi turned to kiss Howleen on the lips, but the werewolf had shot off like a rocket, turning around to stick her tongue out at Gigi. "No fair! I wanted to kiss you back!" Gigi laughed, standing up herself.

"Later, I think it's time to go for a dip and continue the conversation over a joint." Howleen teased, joint hanging between her index and middle fingers, bikini in the other hand.

"Ok,ok" Gigi clapped her hands and changed into a bikini of her own. Howleen turned away from her to change, Gigi looked away trying to give her some privacy but was drawn to the other girl. However by the time Howleen was done Gigi managed to look unaffected by the sight of her crush changing. "Ready?" Howleen nodded and they tucked their bags away and walked into the water, only about waist deep.

"Care to do the honors?" Howleen handed her the joint and Gigi lit it, blowing smoke in Howleens face. Howleen smiled and took a drag from the joint Gigi was still holding, leaned in close and blew it in her mouth an inch away from kissing. Howleen was acting so much more daring than she felt, the weed giving her a dose of courage. Gigi was flushed but pleased the date was going well. They continued to talk throughout the whole evening, the worries of what happens next so out of mind. By the end of the night Howleen knew she would do anything to keep this beautiful ghoul at her side.

"Goodnight Howleen, I had a great time today..." Gigi leaned in for a kiss, Howleens lips crashed against hers, arms wrapped tight around her neck. It was clumsy and teeth hit teeth a few times but it was sweet and passionate, everything Howleen hoped her first kiss would be. They broke apart, neither one wanting to go but knowing it was time. Howleen kissed Gigi once more before heading towards home.

"Howleen! You stole my sandals! Where have you even been all day? it's like 10pm." Clawdeen asked as she walked in the door, Howleen flipped her off, kicking off the shoes and heading to her room. Today had been the best day of her life so far and she couldn't wait to see where it went from here.


End file.
